Lemon Tree
by Sonya Omun
Summary: Lessons In Eloquence - For Seimei knows that only practice makes perfect. Rated M. Lemon Tree is an assortment of mature vignettes with various characters and pairings.
1. Whatever You Say

**WHATEVER YOU SAY**

Turning his head, Ritsuka pressed his cheek into Soubi's shoulder to hide his flustered face. To his heated skin, even the soft material felt cool. With a slow wriggle of his body, Ritsuka squirmed in Soubi's lap.

'Soubi...' His voice came out a whimper, cracking on the syllables.

Soubi's only response was a smile, lowering his own head further. His lips descended on the nape of Ritsuka's neck that was now bared, tasting sweat there. With gentle fingers, the Fighter eased Ritsuka's thighs further apart to allow his hand more room.

A sharp gasp made Ritsuka release his lower lip, on which he had been gnawing, as the strokes on his flesh turned more sweeping. Soubi's touch managed to be firm, yet exceedingly gentle. His artist's hand knew just where to give an intermittent squeeze that made Ritsuka whine, or where to twist that hollow of fingers to make Ritsuka's hips jerk. It was almost enough.

Every time the flurries of sparks shooting through Ritsuka's innards were about to reach their zenith, they receded again, keeping their final, liberating charge just out of reach. Although eager, hungry in his movements, Soubi's ministrations changed directions just short of Ritsuka's swollen tip with each stroke. Ritsuka could feel moisture leaking from his body, slicking Soubi's hand, and he was sure he'd go cross-eyed with pleasure if he was actually able to open his eyes.

'Soubi-!' Ritsuka tried again, wriggling his pants further down his hips as he pressed more firmly against Soubi's chest. If not for the fact that the majority of his blood appeared to have migrated elsewhere, Ritsuka knew his cheeks would have pounded with a blush if possible, thinking about his next words.

'I-erm...' Soubi's baritone voice hummed encouragement while Ritsuka struggled with his leathery tongue, dried after such a time of panting.

'I want... more.' Ritsuka's voice was small, nearly drowned out by his own, huffing breath. Embarrassment battled with his arousal, and he shrunk against the Fighter, glad he could not see the blond's face. He could feel Soubi's lips smile against his skin, the Fighter emitting another smoky hum.

'Is that an order?'

Ritsuka could feel the words reverberate through Soubi's breast where their bodies touched. He could feel that devilishly sultry murmur scuttling across his skin, accompanied by the prickling of goosebumps. With a whine, Ritsuka threw his chin to the other side, glaring through dishevelled bangs at the earless face hovering over his shoulder.

Soubi would ask him this _now?! _The heat flaming up from the pit of his stomach kept thoughts from congealing, Ritsuka's mind fevered. Words about equality, and accusations of doing nothing but following – _Seimei's! –_ orders slipped through his mental fingers before he could fumble them to his lips. Soubi held the teen's gaze, silvery eyes darkened like storm clouds. The power of his desires charged the air around them like an ozone of lightning.

As Ritsuka did not reply, Soubi's caresses between the teen's thighs slowed. The pleasure setting Ritsuka's senses awash slowed down to a teasing trickle, only Soubi's fingertips gliding lightly over his erection, like falling rain drops. The Fighter's moist lips rested against the shell of Ritsuka's ear to whisper: 'I won't know what to do unless Ritsuka orders me.'

'Soubi...!' Ritsuka threw his hand up to weakly twist it in Soubi's shirt at the man's shoulder. 'I...'

_I don't want to be like that. I want you to do it because you want to. I want you to like me for me, not just because I'm your Sacrifice, or because Seimei told you to. _

Soubi's hand ceasing to move on Ritsuka's hardened flesh also ground those mental objections to a screeching halt, quickly getting over-shouted by the demand twitching in the Fighter's slackened grip. Ritsuka squeezed shut his eyes, gasping out the words with a curling of his cat tail.

'I _order_ you- t-to... touch me-!'

The thumb that Soubi obediently began to circle over the head of Ritsuka's erection made the teen give a shuddering grunt, all his objections forgotten. With his fluttering eyelids shut, Ritsuka missed the eager sheen to Soubi's eyes, shimmering gaze glued on the youngster in his lap as he purred:

'Whatever you say, Ritsuka.'

**END**

Author's Note:  
Thank you very much for take the time to read! Much like my other collection of short fics, Centennials, this story thread will have no scheduled updates, but I do already have a few chapters for Lemon Tree in the making that will be posted over the coming weeks. Again: thank you for your time, and comments are always greatly appreciated.


	2. Picture Perfect

**PICTURE PERFECT**

Smooth. The skin was so smooth to the touch. Both the skin of that pale face, and the engorged flesh that the fingers of his other hand encircled.

Seimei's face was flushed. He could feel it where stray locks of raven hair brushed against his forehead. Parted lips allowed hastened breath to be sucked in between teeth. Never did his eyes waver from the perfect visage he caressed.

With a reverential tenderness, Seimei slid his fingertips across shapely lips – lips that could pout in a way that made him smile like nothing else. His touch glossed over cheeks that were fuller than his own, beacons of emotion when they coloured with many a blush.

It was becoming harder to keep his eyes open now, the tunnel of his hand that slipped up and down his arousal slicking with moisture. Building pressure from his doting touch threatened to implode him, and Seimei's free hand blindly found the mattress, clamping down in a white-knuckled grip. Vision blurred as the all-consuming pit of pleasure in his insides drew everything inward to pool heatedly between his thighs.

Faster and faster, Seimei moved his hand. Bliss chased bliss through his body, until they clashed together in a flurry of sensation that spread through the deepest recess of Seimei's lower belly. Jolts of sensation shot down his length, and the clamping of his teeth morphed an unbecoming whimper into a sultry moan.

Though his slitted vision, he could only see those eyes. Warm. Innocent. And most importantly: focussed on him. Only him. Without fail.

'My- Ritsuka-!' With a single, fierce shiver rattling his body, Seimei hissed the words as he climaxed. All the energy coursing through him combusted into sheer ecstasy before zipping away, drained away by the frantic jerking of his wrist.

Slumping to his side onto the covers, Seimei allowed himself some time to regain control of his breathing. The galloping beats of his heart came with such force that it caused the world before him to tremor with each thump. His thoughts were hazy with contentment as he pushed himself back up in a languid motion. Smiling lips remained slightly swollen from a violent raking of teeth that Seimei didn't rightly remember.

Faculties returning to order, Seimei took a tissue from the box he had placed, ready and waiting, beside the bed. The picture frame was heavy, made from solid pieces of ebony cut straight and simply, sanded flawlessly smooth. The gleam of the thick glass laid within the frame was marred with opalescent droplets, evidence of Seimei's activities.

Meticulously, infinitely loving, Seimei wiped the picture of Ritsuka clean again. He returned the smile of that two-dimensional face, covetously staring at the photo as he replaced it on his night stand.

'Ritsuka. My Ritsuka. Not long now,' Seimei crooned into the air that still smelled heavily of sex. 'I'm coming for you.'

Author's Note: Thank you very much for your time.


	3. Say It

**SAY IT**

Seeing the name flashing on the screen of his phone, Seimei didn't bother speaking when he answered the call.

'Hey...' The word drifting to Seimei's ear sounded breathless.

Shifting beneath the covers, Seimei's lidded eyes found the alarm clock on the night stand. Nearly four.

'I can't sleep,' Nisei huffed through heavy intakes when Seimei kept his silence.

In response to this revelation, Seimei snapped shut his cell phone. With languid movements, he rose from the bed, not bothering to don more clothes apart from the pyjama bottoms he wore.

The apartment they were staying at for now was in pristine condition, albeit very small. Most of the living room space was taken up by the couch that folded out into a double bed. When he opened the door, there was barely a pace between Seimei's shins and the edge of the mattress. He wasn't particularly surprised to find Nisei fully nude, sprawled out lewdly. Creased sheets had been kicked off the bed to lay in a heap, and between his spread thighs, the Fighter's fist pumped in a steady rhythm.

'I can't sleep,' Nisei repeated, voice something between a whine and a moan. Seimei lightly leaned his shoulder against the door frame, face remaining impassive as he watched Nisei's glistening chest heave.

A residue of sleep in his throat made Seimei's drawling voice hoarse around the edges. 'I fail to see how that is my concern.'

Nisei writhed his body closer to Seimei, like a cat rolling on the floor to entreat a caress from its owner. The Fighter's heated gaze shamelessly moved over Seimei's exposed chest, drinking in the rare sight of his Sacrifice's alabaster skin.

Outwardly unmoved by Nisei's obscene display, Seimei merely held his silence. Under his dark scrutiny, Nisei's hand began to move faster. The lazy roll of Nisei's hips became more pronounced, a stilted upward thrust to counterpoint his strokes. The sound of flesh hitting flesh voiced Nisei's rising need well before he opened his mouth to gasp into speech.

'Just say it, dammit!'

'Nisei.' The cutting edge to that one word sliced all traces of tiredness from Seimei's voice.

With something part groan, part whimper, Nisei pressed his head deeper into the mattress. One flushed cheek, and then the other connected with the sweat-damp bed sheet, Nisei giving a slow shake of his head. Matted tresses, black as Seimei's, but not as full, clung to the skin of Nisei's face as his gaze found Seimei's again, and held.

'Seimei... Come on...'

In response to the vaguely beseeching expression on his Fighter's face, Seimei crossed his arms, looking bored. At no point did he break his unrelenting stare.

Nisei thrashed, back arcing. His unoccupied hand raked fingers over his face, clawing at his chest before fisting the mattress. Even in the gloom, Seimei could see how the head of Nisei's arousal was darkening, a drop of moisture being sluggishly milked from the tip. The Fighter did not meet Seimei's gaze this time, brow furrowed above eyes that were squeezed shut.

'Please, Seimei...' Nisei's groaned plea sounded subdued. 'Master...'

With a sardonic half-smile that did not reach his eyes, Seimei uttered a single command. 'Come.'

Having already known what the outcome would be, Seimei effortlessly sidestepped Nisei's obedience before it would soil his person. With a grimace at the splatters on the floor and door frame, pearly gleams in the low light, he turned away.

'Goodnight, Nisei.'

Nisei's shuddering moans hadn't yet tapered off into silence when Seimei snapped his bedroom door shut.

Author's Note: Thank you for your time, and thanks to my girlfriend Ishkhanuhi for beta'ing.


	4. Zero Patience

**ZERO PATIENCE**

'Why is this taking so long?!' Natsuo whined. With a melodramatic sigh, he lowered his torso to the mattress from his position on hands and knees. Propping his forearms on one another, he heavily rested his chin on them.

'This is how we're supposed to do it!' Youji shot back. Taking up the plastic bottle, he squirted some more lube onto his fingers.

Twisting his neck, Natsuo looked back past his own nude thighs to where Youji – equally divest of clothing – knelt between his legs.

'I don't see the point. You won't hurt me.' Natsuo gave a lazy shake with his raised hips, cat tail flicking out to tickle his Sacrifice's nose.

Youji shook his head, uncharacteristically serious as he brushed the fur away from his eyes. 'Soubi said it could be dangerous if we're not careful with this. He said we should be patient, and to use plenty of lubricant.'

'Right. Right. I heard him,' Natsuo drawled. With detached interest, he traced a finger over the unfelt goosebumps that rose to his naked skin.

A sense of nervousness that was completely foreign to him stirred deep inside Youji. Never before had he felt worried to touch his bond mate. Swallowing once, he asked: 'Ready?'

Natsuo didn't bother looking back again, sounding bored as he replied, 'Sure.'

Placing a hand on Natsuo's lower back, Youji dipped his slicked fingers between the two half-globes of muscle. Swivelling his touch in decreasing circles, Youji zoned in on the other's entrance before carefully coaxing the very tip of one finger inside. Twisting gingerly, he slowly added more pressure, until he watched himself get swallowed up to the first knuckle.

They might not be able to sense pain, but the battle with Soubi had shown that their bodies were not impervious to injury. With the greatest care, Youji pushed his lubed finger deeper inside of Natsuo. Gently, he encouraged the ring of muscle to loosen with shallow thrusts, until the length of his digit was smoothly sliding in and out.

It had been several minutes of focussed ministrations before Youji inquired at a mumble: 'How's that?'

Natsuo's chin still rested on his forearms on the bed, wild hair keeping his expression hidden. The Fighter's voice was softened: 'It doesn't feel as weird now...'

'What?! F-Feel?!' Youji cried out. Instinct told him to snap back his hand, but he feared he might harm his partner with any sudden movements. He was instantly tense, not knowing what to do with the notion that he may be hurting his Fighter. 'You can feel this?!'

With a flop of hair, Natsuo looked over his shoulder. The grin he shot his lover was mocking. 'Of course not! I can't feel it!'

Youji was silent, looking sheepish while his finger remained buried deep inside his Fighter.

'Oh... Right...'

Silence again.

'Do you want me to just stick it in?'

From his bent over position, Natsuo threw up his hands. 'That's what I've been saying!'

**END**

Author's Note - As always: thank you greatly for taking the time to read! ^^


	5. Lessons In Eloquence

**LESSONS IN ELOQUENCE  
**

The air that Soubi heavily cycled in and out felt so heated that the blond was sure it singed his throat.

'Fire.' Too ragged. He tried to control his shivering body, putting more certainty behind his words. 'Flames consume your skin. Heat burns your lungs, charring breath.'

Numbness was spreading through his lower legs from his prolonged position on his knees on the floor. The muscles in his thighs and calves were cramping, and the hard zipper of his opened pants chafed in very private places with each jostle brought along by Soubi's working hand. Soubi didn't notice any of it.

More powerful than all his discomforts was the _ache_. Reaching up from the lowest depths of his nethers, needles of pain perforated his spine. Soubi's back arched sharply, canting his hips into his own touch, knowing it would not avail him. Blotches of not-quite colour danced in his vision, blood rushing worryingly loud in his ears. Still this was not what commanded Soubi's full attention.

Seated casually, Seimei slung one leg over the other, scrutinizing his Fighter. 'You're relying too much on obvious triggers. The enemy will easily be able to predict what kind of spells you might use, and twist them against you.'

It was hard to remain focussed, but Soubi took in Seimei's words through sheer force of will. All the while, his hand obediently kept working his exposed arousal as he knelt at his master's feet.

A graze of his own fingers over the tip of his erection cast a bleached haze over Soubi's vision. He blinked rapidly to regain control over his rolling eyes, loathe to lose the sight of his Sacrifice's gaze on him. Fluid freely dribbled onto his fingers at the height of their strokes, slicking their up and down motion. If it wasn't for the simple leather cord bound around the very base of his cock, Soubi was sure he would have climaxed quite some time ago. Probably more than once.

Mustering his strength, Soubi pushed back against the force that threatened to wash all his sensibilities down to his groin. Swiping his tongue over his drying lips, Soubi attempted again: 'Tidal waves break all defences. Swept away in tumultuous torrents, you are drowned by that which is beyond your power.'

Even before Seimei spoke, Soubi knew his choice of words had not been good enough for his Sacrifice as the other raised a black eyebrow. The thought that he was failing to please his master crushed Soubi more than the pressure – building in the pit of his centre, threatening to split him apart from bottom to top.

'Elemental spells are easily countered. Water will douse flame. Ice will immobilize water. Flames reduce ice.' Seimei's rich voice was hard at the edges, no pity to be found in his sculpted features as he regarded the barely-restrained anguish of his Fighter.

Soubi's responding nod was scantly more than a shallow jerk of his head.

'Understood,' he managed to grind out, rather than the pleas for release that his purpling erection would have spill from his lips.

'You cannot allow the power of your spells to be compromised under any circumstances, Soubi. Beloved will never lose.'

That endlessly dark peer bored into Soubi – through him – into his very essence. Staring, gasping against the pain and demand of his tormented body, Soubi allowed himself to plummet into the consuming darkness of his master's gaze.

The words came naturally to his lips as he surrendered fully, hurtling himself into those dual pools of control. 'A plunging descent. Twisting, tumbling, you fall to depths from which there is no return.'

For several moments, the only audible sound was Soubi's laboured breathing, spruced with involuntary sounds that he attempted to stifle.

The faint hint of approval in Seimei's expression made Soubi's whole form tremble, and the Fighter gasped in exaltation when Seimei purred: 'Go on.'

Every stroke of his fist now pulled barbs of pain through the length of Soubi's arousal. Something deep inside his pelvis shot out tendrils of lightning that embedded themselves in Soubi's insides, threatening to pull him asunder as the impotent energy in his lowers coiled ever tighter. Between his spread thighs, a small puddle of fluid had already wept from his painfully swollen cock.

Looking unwaveringly into his Sacrifice's face, Soubi found it remarkably easy to keep his voice clear through the tumult that assaulted his senses. 'Constriction. Suffocating pressure until your veins implode. Crumple from the inside out.'

With a thin but shapely smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Seimei leaned forward. Soubi's hand fumbled when Seimei's fingers brushed against him, but he quickly withdrew his touch to allow the other room. It only required a simple tug from Seimei to loosen the leather cord from around Soubi's flesh, letting it fall. 'Finish it.'

Whimpering once, it was the pleased look on his master's face that brought Soubi more euphoria than the liberation of his abused erection. Again he clasped himself, body nearly convulsing with relief.

'Explosive force.' Soubi's voice was a fervent hiss. 'All your essence is bared as your body- _bursts!'_

Seimei's smile as he rose to leave, radiant despite its condescension, was the last thing Soubi saw before all was consumed in white. Later, Soubi would be grateful Seimei never heard the monosyllabic noises of wordless pleasure he uttered as he spilled himself onto the floor.

**END**

Author's Note: Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoyed. All comments are welcome.


End file.
